The Iris Among the Roses
by Aian Omoi
Summary: Valentine's day in september! YAY ME! HPDM Slash FLUFFY!


The Iris Among the Roses

By: ME! Furyfeather

Disclaimer: I have monopoly if you try to sue me!

---

(Draco's POV)

I left the dungeon-like common room with the gusto of a raja. Stepping lightly and gracefully through the halls; watching as timid first years were shuffling away from my presence. I laughed at their antics; it was amusing. I looked out the window as I headed down to the great hall for breakfast. Two swallows were dancing about playfully, twittering and flitting through the air; they were so in line with the element. They were playing tag, touching wings with the tips of the others, gracefully flying, spinning, twirling, flipping, flapping, flitting, and diving. I watched as they met in the air and dashed off once they had touched, the other one in the lead, soaring away, so as not to be tagged. They were so elegant, lovely, and refined. I wished I too, were a swallow, care-free, not a worry in the world could bother me. I noticed I had been analyzing the small birds and went off to get some food.

-(just arriving at the great hall)-

I forgot… It was Valentine's Day. Everyone had some kind of token, cards, chocolate, and flowers, whatever. I walked over to the Slytherin table and glanced over at Harry. He was pushing his food around. He's been depressed, ever since that fate-filled day…

"Master Malfoy?" A lovely elf was standing above me. A royal elf, taller than others. Who would give me a Valentine's Day gift?

"Um, Yes." The elf handed me a bouquet of roses and he disappeared. I looked down into the bunch and saw an Iris among the roses. A beautiful purple iris; and as I looked at this exquisite bloom, this amazing blossom, I cried, with my heart, and with my soul.

(FLASHBACK)

I had been looking for Harry everywhere. Of course, he was in the room of requirement, his favorite place. He was in there so I could see the door. I walked in and spotted him sitting on the edge of a couch, twirling an iris between his fingers, while he was crouched over thinking. He didn't look up.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know what an iris signifies?" That was such an odd question.

"No, Harry."

"'Happiness for those who believe.' That's what it means."

"Believe in what?"

"Love, Draco…, Love."

(END FLASHBACK)

I cried for a long time and remembered that damn day, the day I had never forgotten, the day I had betrayed my heart.

(FLASHBACK)

I was mad at Harry. There was no reason. I was just mad. I hadn't seen him the whole day. He was avoiding me. Fine, I could play his game. I could run away from him when he turned to face me, or when he went to talk to me. I would walk away. I was too infuriated to realize that I wasn't even mad. I just wanted to be near him and he ran away.

---

Harry passed me in the hall. I brushed past him. I passed Harry in the classroom. I walked the other direction. I passed Harry in the Great Hall. I blew him off. I was getting to him, and I was happy. I was stupidly happy, gleefully happy, extraordinarily happy.

---

Harry shoved up against the wall. I got him too mad, now.

"What the HELL is wrong with you Draco?"

"What's wrong with YOU?"

"NOTHI-" Pansy walked into the class room, and I have no idea what came over me. It was so stupid, what I did. I guess I wanted Harry even madder. I ran over and started making out with Pansy. I knew she'd wanted me to break up with Harry. He just stood there, shocked. I broke the kiss and looked back up at him, my cheeks burning.

"THERE!"

"Dr-Draco… How, how could you?" He burst into tears and ran off. I felt really stupid.

(END FLASHBACK)

I had broken up with Pansy the next day, much to her dismay. I was still crying as good and bad memories with Harry drove through my mind. His smile, Gorgeous. His Hair, Sexy. His body, lithe. I still loved him… Truly. I ran over to the friggin' Gryffindors and to Harry's surprise, kissed him.

"I'm so s-sorry, H-harry… I'm so-" And Harry kissed me back, soaking my shirt with his own tears. Mine of sorrow, and remorse, His of Joy and love. I was with my love again. I was complete.

---

AAAWWWW! I couldn't help making it… the Idea was stuck in my head. I still have two more ideas stuck in there. Damn. The purple button needs some love, so rock my sox and review!


End file.
